Professor Meioh
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: My newest story!!! Setsuna Meioh, a.k.a. SailorPluto, is a professor at Hogwarts!!! She is leading a normal life at Hogwarts and is loved by all the students..and then something sinister happens! Read on to find out what happens!
1. Chapter One: Something Wicked This Way C...

Harry glared into Draco Malfoy's cold eyes, even as a shiver ran down his spine. They both pulled out their wands ready to strike each other with spells, each at the same time. It had happened, their feelings toward each other had gone beyond hatred, now it was serious. Suddenly, around the corner came the new head-of-Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall had left the previous year, and a substitute was called in. Her name was Setsuna Meioh, Professor Meioh to all the students. She was loved by each and every one of the students that attended Hogwarts, and it was no surprise why. She was strict, but also the most kind, gentle, and caring of all the teachers. When she turned the corner, she did not expect to see what met her eyes. MR. POTTER, MR. MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? she screeched, for fear that they would kill each other.   
She cared for her students as much as they cared for her. Professor Meioh was even liked by the Slytherins. Harry and Draco jumped at the sound of her voice and dropped their wands. They stood up straight and looked at the Professor. uh...Professor Meioh..what a surprise to..er...see you here Harry said, as he feared for his life. My God. Remember, no student is allowed to harm any other students with his or her wand...ESPECIALLY WITHIN THE HALLS OF HOGWARTS!! Professor Meioh said, in an exasperated tone. Then, looking at the scared faced of Harry and Draco, she raced towards them. I am not going to report you to the Headmaster Dumbledore, I just want for you to be clear that you are NOT to harm anyone. Understood? Harry and Draco nodded. I am only going to take three points from each of the houses She said with a warm smile because I just want for this to be a warning to you. Harry and Draco both looked shocked. Th..three points? But that's less than what McGonagall used to take from us for yelling at each other Harry said, in a frightened and shocked tone. Are you serious? he continued. Professor Meioh gave a warm look at both of them. Yes, I just want you both to be safe She said, as she bent down and hugged them both. Harry excepted the hug, but Draco tried to fight it. Well, he appeared to fight it. He was really relieved, and glad to be comforted by the professor. If anything were to happen to any student at Hogwarts, I don't know what I would do. She sighed. I've watched too many people slip out of my hands Professor Meioh continued, although she realized what she said, and hurriedly changed the subject. Now..you boys should be getting back to your dorms, shouldn't you? I don't want any of the other teachers to find you, because they'll find out what happened and give you a harsher punishment Prof. Meioh ushered them back to their dorm rooms, and walked back to her own room. She lay down in her bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE NEXT MORNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Meioh awakened, and climbed out of bed. She dressed in her usual Hogwarts uniform, and brushed her hair. She walked over to her mirror and looked into it. She sighed. *These days are so peacful. It's such a difference from the life that I lead fighting along with SailorMoon and the other scouts.* She then smiled at the thought of finally leading a normal life. Then, came the scream. It was shrill, and high...like the sound of a..student. Setsuna ran to see what was happening. The scream came from right in front of the Fat Lady picture. Professor Meioh gasped at what she saw around the corner. There was Parvarti Patil, cornered against the wall by a...monter. You have sweet energy..GIVE IT TO ME! The monster cried. Setsuna was shocked. Thoughts of the past came back to her, but she wiped them out of her mind. She was the only Sailor Scout that would be able to fight this monster...... Setsuna ran into her room and grabbed a green stick off of her dresser. She held it into the air and cried PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!!! and in a flash, where Setsuna had stood, was a woman in a Sailor Fuku with a large staff in her hand. Setsuna had transformed into SailorPluto. SailorPluto dashed out of the room.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BACK TO THE MONSTER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pavarti screamed until her head hurt. What was happening? Something just appeared.. and wanted her energy. She screamed in a high pitched voice. Suddenly a large ball of light emitted from her chest. It was her energy. Parvarti fell to the floor. You energy will be mine! The monster said, and walked towards the ball of energy. Oh no it won't! Said a voice. The monster turned around in time to see a woman in a Sailor Fuku with a large staff in her hand standing behind her. Who are you? The creature said. I stand for the three time eras, past present and future. I will defend in the present to protect the future. I come from Crystal Tokyo, and I will defeat anything that stands in the way of serenity and peace. That means you! In the name of the icy planet ruled by time, Pluto, I AM SAILOR PLUTO...and for time, justice, and the planet Pluto, I SHALL PUNISH YOU! Sailor Pluto finished her speech, and the monter glared. Well, you're in my way! Go away! It said. NOT LIKELY! SailorPluto declared. CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!!!!! She cried, and a large typhoon emitted from her Garnet Orb, which lay on top of her staff. The creature cried, and fell to the floor.   
Soon, however, it rose again. SailorPluto panicked. What could she do? Suddenly her Garnet Orb started to glow. A ball of light formed from it, and floated towards Pluto. The light grasped the star that was placed on her bow. [The one on her Fuku in the front] The light created two wings that attacked themselves to the little star. The henshin stick also started to glow, and two wings also emitted from it. Her necklace followed the same pattern, until all of the stars that were on her fuku, transformed into little winged stars. Sailor Pluto grabbed her henshin stick, and cried ETERNAL PLUTO POWER Thus, when her transformation was finished, stood EternalSailorPluto. The wings had also attached themselves to her back, which made her look even more daring than she had before. The Garnet Rod had also taken one step up, and there were also EternalPluto wings on the Garnet Orb. SailorPluto glared at her opponent, who looked confused. FUTURE DESTINY DEATH She screamed, and her Garnet Orb started to glow a deep black. The blackness grew larger, until it was as big as SailorPluto herself. The creature lunged at Pluto, but was flung back by the dark force. Suddenly, the ball of light, at it's full size, flew at the creature, whom was swallowed by the darkness. SPARE ME It cried, but it's cry was muffled. The darkness quickly flashed out, and when it was gone, the creature flashed once, and disappeared. SailorPluto, exhausted, said a farewell to everyone, and disappeared herself. All of the students were in awe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT MORNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna once again woke up, and walked to her dresser. She spied the winged henshin stick, which proved to her that it wasn't a dream. Setsuna sighed, and got dressed. She walked out of her dorm, and continued down the hall. On her way to the Gryffindor dorms, she passed by Professor Dumbledore. As they past each other Dumbledore said to her Nice work yesterday, SailorPluto Setsuna stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Dumbledore, who smiled at her. How did you... Setsuna whispered. Oh, you're used to fighting in front of muggles, I presume. It takes a genius muggle to figure these things out, but only a smart wizard to do the same He said, and winked. Does anyone else.... she said, and Dumbledore shook his head. No, I know a few of them found out... but the memory charm took care of them He said, and once again winked. Setsuna thanked him, and shook his hand, then continued on to join her students at the breakfeast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF PART 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like this? I am rather fond of the idea. ;) Please review it!!!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter Two: Meioh vs Snape

  
Professor Meioh, after talking with Dumbledore, continued on towards the Great Hall, for breakfast. She arrived, and sat down in one of the only vacant spots left, which had once been Professor Moody's seat. Yes, Professor Meioh was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She would have been Transfiguration professor, but she knew nothing about transfiguration, thus they had to give her the only subject left.   
  
Professor Meioh looked at all the students in Gryffindor, and smiled. She was happy to be the head of a house with such wonderful children. She then looked down and saw Professor Snape come into the hall. She glared at him. Oh, how she loathed Snape. He treated all of the poor students like dirt, with the few exceptions of the meanest students in Slytherin. If Professor Meioh were the Headmaster, Professor Snape would be gone from the campus. Snape walked up the steps to where the teachers sat, and took the chair next to Professor Meioh. She hated the fact that the Potions professor had to sit next to the Dark Arts professor. Meioh listened to Snape and another professor's conversation. What took you so long, Snape? Professor Trelawney asked. If it's any of your business, that Potter boy was giving me trouble. He was loitering around in the halls. I took twenty points from his house... Snape replied. Trelawney gave a harsh look at Snape Severus, why twenty? That poor boy has enough problems as it is....today in Divination.....I saw in his tea leaves that his death will come in a few days Professor Meioh, who heard this rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape turned to Meioh I suppose YOU wouldn't have taken any points from him, Setsuna. You probably would have added points, you're so low at this Meioh jumped up. Severus Snape, you have no right to talk to me like that! Just because you're too stupid to get the honor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! She glared at him. Snape became furious. He grabbed Meioh's arm. You are the lowest of all teachers, you can't even tell a Basilisk from a Gardner Snake! MUDBLOOD Snape cried, and slapped Meioh's face. She fell to the ground. By this time, every student in the Great Hall was staring blankly at Snape. Professor Meioh had fallen out of sight. The whole hall was filled with gasps. Some first years started to cry. Other students of all grades became furious. PROFESSOR MEIOH!!!!!! They cried. Setsuna rose from the ground, with blood trickling down her forehead. She glared at Professor Snape and sat back down. Snape also sat down, as Dumbledore walked through the doors to the Great Hall. What has happened? He said, from the looks of fury upon a number of student's faces. You'd think there had been a fight! He laughed, and then started to cough as the students pointed at Snape.  
  
It was Professor SNAPE! One student said. Another one hurriedly came in. He slapped Professor Meioh!! A anonymous student said. Dumbledore got a look of shock upon his face, then the expression became very stern. Severus, I think you had better come with me.. Dumbledore said, and lead Snape out of the Hall. As soon as they were gone, all of the students, with the exception of the Slytherins, ran up to Professor Meioh. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? You look hurt! Oh, Professor Meioh! Setsuna smiled. I'm fine. You should all go sit down now. She said. They did so, just in time. A few seconds later, Professor Snape and Dumbledore came through the doors of the Great Hall. They both sat down, and Dumbledore cried Let's eat!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AFTER BREAKFAST  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Meioh went to her classroom, walked over to her desk. She had a throbbing headach from what happened. Setsuna sighed, and watched as the fifth year Gryffindors came through the door. She smiled at them, and as soon as they had all sat down, she started their lesson. Today we're going to learn about Kelpies. A Kelpie is a creature that can take on many different forms. Please turn to page 123 of your _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ book. She told them. They did so, and she continued. As it says here This British and Irish water demon can take various shapes, though it most often appears as a horse with bulrushes for a mane. Having lured the unwary onto it's back, it will dive straight to the bottom of its river or lake and devour the rider, letting the entrails float to the surface.' Professor Meioh finished reading. Now, please close your books, and follow me outside She said. They followed, as she led them down to the lake. Now, in here is a Kelpie She said, and looked at the terrified students. It will dive straight to the bottom of it's river or lake and devour the rider, letting the entrails float to the surface' They recalled, and gulped. Don't worry! Professor Meioh said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF PART 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any SailorMoon characters either! I am giving credit for the exerpt from _fantastic beasts and where to find them' _ from the actual [new] textbook from Comic Relief UK. ^_^ I don't own that either! So..without further ado..hope you enjoyed that, and hang tight for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Sailor Scout Memories

Professor Meioh led the students outside, and continued on towards the lake. Before they reached the lake, Professor Meioh stopped and turned to the students. We are going to try and put this bridle over the head of the Kelpie She said, and held out the bridal so the kids could see. We will use a placement charm to get the bridal over the Kelpie's head, as it says on page 123 of _fantastic beasts and where to find them' _ Professor Meioh started to walk further, the students following behind, when she suddenly stopped.  
  
What is it? One of the students asked. Setsuna listened closely to the air...and heard it. She heard a scream..similar to the one that had occurred two days ago. You stay here. I'm going to go see if one of the students has fallen into the lake.. She said, and ran off. When she got to the lake, what she saw was another monster..probably from the Black Moon..stealing energy. She got closer and examined the target. Hermione Granger Meioh said under her breath. She stepped into a spot where she wasn't seen and cried ETERNAL PLUTO POWER She transformed into EternalSailorPluto and ran off towards the scene.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HERMIONE AND THE MONSTER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione screamed her lungs out. She screamed. Your energy..I need it...so GIVE IT TO ME!! It cried, and brought it's hand, which bore a small swirl on it. The swirl started to glow, and shot a beam at Hermione, who screamed again. The beam reached her chest, and attempted to pull the energy out of her. Hermione cried again.  
  
Suddenly PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM was heard from somewhere, and a large purple planet loomed toward the monster, who screamed and fell to the ground. It said, and rose in pain. How dare you try to ruin my plan. WHO ARE YOU? It screamed. SailorPluto appeared on a ledge protruding from Hogwarts Castle, not to far up. Evil creatures do not belong here, where students are trying to learn. I'm SailorPluto, the evolution warrior protected by the planet Pluto, and in the name of time, space, and justice, I SHALL PUNISH YOU She finished. The creature glared. Ah...Sailor Trash, eh? Well, GET LOST It screamed to her. I won't go away until all of the people here are safe from evil monsters like you The monster got even angrier.... grrrr.....WELL EAT THIS...HAH It cried, and threw a burning flame at Pluto. SailorPluto jumped off of the ledge, and missed the attack. The monster threw an even larger flame at her.. GARNET BALL! Pluto screamed, and a sheild covered her from the flame. The creature screamed. FUTURE DESTINY DEATH she screamed, and the creature was swallowed by the darkness. [This attack has a similar effect to the Moon Spiral Heart Attack when the heart blows up the enemy] Sailor Pluto grabbed the energy ball, and placed it back into Hermione's chest. She woke up, and looked into Pluto's eyes. Pluto said to Hermione, and ran into the distance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BACK TO PROFESSOR MEIOH'S STUDENTS  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The students were getting impatient, when Professor Meioh suddenly turned the corner. Something went wrong over there...and took up our whole class time! Well, you better be getting onto your next class, and tomorrow I'll take you down to tackle the difficult job of catching the Kelpie Setsuna smiled, and walked her students back into the classroom. Have a nice day! She said, and waved goodbye to them. They left, and Setsuna welcomed the next class in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AT THE END OF THE DAY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Meioh went into the Great Hall to have dinner, with the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Setsuna Meioh sat down in her seat, and waited for Dumbledore. He walked in and sat down also. I have two words to say to you tonight before we have this delightful meal...LET'S EAT! He cried, and immediatley every one started to eat the wonderful meal that was put on the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AFTER THE FEAST  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Meioh walked back to her room, and dressed into her pajamas. She walked over to the window, and looked out it, while she took the bun out of her hair, and let the long strand of green silky hair fall down among her hair that was already down. Setsuna opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. Ah, it's a full moon tonight She smiled, and thought of the legendary soldier, SailorMoon. In a short amount of time, SailorMoon would become Neo Queen Serenity. Setsuna sighed, and thought about the other scouts..and..Rini. She missed the Small Lady very much, and then thought about when she would be called back to the Moon Kingdom in a few years. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, but her duty was even more important than her being a teacher.   
  
Setsuna closed the window, and walked to her bed. She lay down, and decided she couldn't sleep, so she picked up a book and started reading it. Her thoughts soon went so far from the book, that she knew she couldn't possibly keep reading. Her thoughts were once again on the gates of time, SailorMoon, the other Scouts, Rini, the future prince Darien, and Hotaru. She thought of the other Outer Senshi, but she mostly cared for Saturn. She was once like a daughter to Setsuna, and she hoped Hotaru was doing alright. Rini, too, was on her mind. Setsuna turned out the lights, and fell asleep, thinking about her friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF PART 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am really sorry that this is so short! I am sick, tired, and got a little bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it, though, and the next part is coming soon!


	4. Chapter four: Guardian Pluto

I just wanted to say that it didn't only take three chapters to get to Christmas. This would be a very short series indeed, then. This series started in about mid October to early November. =)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Guardian Pluto  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next morning, Setsuna awoke feeling a bit groggy. It had taken her a little while to fall asleep, as she was lost in her thoughts about the other Sailor Senshi. After she stood up, Setsuna yawned and walked over to her dresser. She looked at the Eternal henshin stick that lay on the dresser's surface. Next to the stick was a picture of Rei, Minako, Ami, Chibiusa, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Usagi standing next to Setsuna. They all looked very happy. Setsuna picked up the picture and smiled at it. "I miss those days." She sighed, and opened her dresser to get clothed in her Hogwarts robes. Setsuna left her room and walked into the hallway that lead to the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore met Setsuna halfway there. "Ah, Professor Meioh." He said with a slight smile. She smiled back. "Good morning, Headmaster. What brings you here?" She inquired. He chuckled. "Actually I was looking for you. I just wanted to tell you that I want for you to help decorate the Great Hall for this year's Christmas feast. It's coming up in two weeks, we just need to plan it." He winked. Setsuna laughed. "Oh dear, I forgot all about Christmas! This year has gone by so fast already." Dumbledore nodded to her. "Ah yes, time does tend to pass quickly some years." He had a strange glint in his eyes. Setsuna could swear that he was hinting something, and sometimes she wondered if he really did know about Sailor Pluto. She shook her head as if to deny the fact. "I'll be glad to help out with the decorations. When do we start planning?" Setsuna asked. "Tomorrow is a good day. Today is the weekend, of course, so all you need to do is relax." Dumbledore chuckled. Setsuna smiled, nodded, and said goodbye to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Setsuna walked away and proceeded to the Owlery. She got there and went to visit her owl, Migwug. She fed Migwug some meat and petted him. "Alas, Migwug." She said, smiling, though tears lingered in her eyes. "I do miss everyone, but I so love my life here! I just wish that I could I have a.normal life in the wizarding world. But duty calls. She nodded grimly. Then, Setsuna took a note out of her pocket addressed to "Ms. Usagi Tsukino," and attached it to Migwug's foot. Migwug hooted, and flew out the window. Setsuna exited the Owlery, and continued to make her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Later that day, as Setsuna sat at the desk in her classroom, grading papers, she heard a tapping on the window. Setsuna opened the window, and found Migwug to be holding a letter in his talons. "Setsuna Meioh," it read on the envelope. She petted Migwug, and took the letter. Migwug perched on the windowsill, waiting. "That's all." Setsuna smiled at him. He hooted and flew away. Setsuna opened the letter, and read it  
  
Dear Setsuna, I am terrified to hear the news of this new enemy! I will be sure to keep a lookout for monsters here in Japan. If they start appearing here, then it's back to work for the scouts and I! Please be sure to communicate with us if this new enemy is too strong for Eternal Sailor Pluto to penetrate. We all really miss you, Setsuna! Keep in contact, and do not hesitate to call for back-up. We may be able to use Sailor Teleportation. It's worked before! Much love, Usagi Tsukino  
  
Setsuna wiped the tears from her eyes after reading the letter. It had been so long since she had heard from Usagi and everyone else. She could still hear Chibi-Usa and Hotaru playing outside. She sighed, and smiled once again at the picture on her dresser. There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Come in." Setsuna said. The door opened, and Severus Snape stepped in. He looked as if he had just eaten a lemon. "Professor Meioh, Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak to you." He said, and, after turning around quickly, strolled off. Setsuna shook her head, and then shrugged. She walked off out of the classroom and headed towards the Headmaster chambers. She reached a gargoyle minutes later, and stood in front of it. "Lemon drop!" She said, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a door. * Setsuna knocked on the door. "Come in," came Dumbledore's cheery voice from inside. Setsuna opened the door, and walked in.  
  
"Ah, Professor Meioh!" Dumbledore smiled. Setsuna smiled back, and walked over to an empty chair. A beautiful bird of red feathers was perched in a cage right next to the chair. Setsuna bowed to Headmaster Dumbledore, and sat down. "I have summoned you here to have a little chat about the Christmas celebration tomorrow night. I hear that you would like to be the chief advisor for decorating the great hall." Dumbledore said. "And, I would also like to have a chat about how you're not exactly like the rest of the witches and wizards at this school. There is something different about you, something that no one must know." Dumbledore nodded. Setsuna sat motionless. "Headmaster, sir, I." She started, however he cut her off. "No needs to say anymore, I know what kind of life you have lead before."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore reached into his desk, and pulled out a parchment. "Ancient books written by witches and wizards of the Old Times tell of a legend. It was a legend of a beautiful and peaceful kingdom on the guardian of the Earth, our Moon. It was a solitary place, ruled by a Queen. There was also the guardian of Time, who stood at the Gates Of Time. Many did not see her, but those who did described her as a 'Beautiful, emerald-haired woman with a long staff in her hands, shaped like a key. She was the guardian between the past, the future, and the present. Guardian Pluto, the Time Goddess.' Now, this seems to have a connection to the fact that as soon as you showed up this year, so did the ancient guardian of times, Guardian Pluto, the Time Goddess, or Sailor Pluto. You mask your true identity by just a change of clothing, this is magic; however it did not fool me. I am not going to tell anyone of this, I would just like to know one thing. about how old are you, Professor Meioh?" He finished. Setsuna, still a little shocked, looked at him.  
  
"Sir.. I." She looked down. "I have been re-born a few times, as Sailor business is a rough job. However, I have walked this Earth and guarded the Gates of Time for. over a thousand years." She said. Headmaster Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "I thought you were her. My, dear girl, you're older than I am! Do you recognize this?" He pulled out something from his desk. It appeared to be an hourglass, however it wasn't really one. Setsuna gasped. "A. a time turner?" She said in awe. He nodded. "Yes, it is a replica made by wizards and witches to match that of the Guardian Pluto." His eyes twinkled. Setsuna sat back in her chair, amazed.  
  
As Setsuna fell asleep later that night, many things were on her mind. However, she as so exhausted that she fell right to sleep.  
  
Expect more to come later! I FINALLY have the fourth chapter up! Are you guys happy? It's actually starting to get interesting. =) Please expect more adventures of Professor Meioh to come! ~Sasami~ 


End file.
